


Как огонь и вода

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Дар или проклятье та сила, что ему дана? И как он с нею справится? И справится ли?
Series: Works 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Как огонь и вода

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №93 ориджинал

Нез стоял напротив высокого зеркала, одетый в нарядное девичье платье, такое пышное, с рюшами по подолу и бантом на поясе. Лицо его горело от смущения, а рядом веселился брат, кружа вокруг и приговаривая:

– Ах, Незочка, ты сегодня такая милая, как никогда! Позволь поцеловать твою ручку! – Зейн взял было брата за руку, но тот тут же её отдёрнул:

– Зейн, поглумился и хватит! Снимай уже это с меня! – Нез попытался развязать бант, но брат схватил за руки:

– Нет, братик, это было только первое желание, а как же второе? Ты ведь не забыл, что проиграл мне целых два? – Зейн с хитрой улыбкой смотрел на Неза, а тот проклинал себя за то, что снова поддался на его уговоры поиграть в карты.

Нез никогда не любил азартные игры, в отличие от своего близнеца, который в четырнадцать лет мог обыграть даже пожилого садовника Фреда. Хотя, может, тот и поддавался подростку, а может, Зейн использовал на нём свой гипнотический дар, который проявился у него в прошлом году. Но на Неза он не действовал, скорее всего, потому что Нез и сам был необычным ребёнком, хотя и с несколько другими способностями, или потому, что он просто не умел отказывать в просьбах своим близким. Так и в этот раз, согласившись на игру и проиграв два желания, Нез практически был уверен, что брат, как обычно, загадает ему мелкую шалость, вроде той, что раньше: стащить исподнее у кухарки Сони и подкинуть садовнику Фреду или наоборот. Но вот чтобы брат додумался вырядить его в девичье платье, такого он никак не ожидал. Какое же может быть второе желание? Чтобы Нез прошёлся в этом наряде во дворе дома или, чего ещё хуже, по улице?!

– Зейн, я так на улицу не выйду! – решил сразу предупредить Нез. – Не хватало ещё испортить подарок Люсиль, мама платье ей целый день выбирала.

Зейн недовольно поморщился:

– Какой ты скучный, братик! Тебе не хватает озорства! Ворчишь, как старый дед, а ведь мы одногодки! Подумай только: раз мы похожи внешне, то ты сейчас в этом наряде выглядишь так, как выглядел бы я в нём! Чего тебе стоит представить, что ты – это я и подыграть?

– Ну, вот сам надевай платье и играй в кого хочешь! – начал раздражаться Нез.

– Если бы я проиграл тебе такое желание, то надел что угодно, уж поверь! А так… – он подошёл к письменному столу и взял в руки колоду карт, начав перетасовывать. – Ты можешь отыграться и не выполнять второе желание, – он перестал перекладывать карты и хитро посмотрел на Неза. – Но, если опять выиграю я, тогда ты будешь должен мне ещё одно…

Нез обречённо вздохнул, проиграть вновь ему совсем не хотелось, зная дурной нрав брата, неизвестно что тот выдумает на этот раз, а выиграть у него практически невозможно. Зейн научился этой дурацкой игре у уличных ребят, которые целыми днями играют на задворках в карты на деньги и эти злосчастные желания. Так что лучше согласиться на второе, чем потом страдать ещё и от третьего.

– Давай своё желание… – обречённо вымолвил он, понимая, что всё равно не отделается так легко.

Зейн тут же отбросил карты в сторону и, взяв за руку брата, повёл к выходу из дома:

– Пойдём, я познакомлю тебя со своими друзьями!

Нез попытался затормозить, в ужасе округлив глаза:

– Я не пойду к ним в таком виде!

– Да успокойся ты! – продолжал тащить его к выходу Зейн, по пути прихватив одну из маминых шляпок и нахлобучив её на голову Неза. – Никто из них тебя не знает, я скажу, что ты моя кузина, вот мы и похожи, родственники же. Не стоит их бояться, они не отъявленные хулиганы, да и девчонки там есть, тебе будет с кем пообщаться! – воодушевлённо говорил Зейн.

Благо, на улице было немноголюдно, день был в самом разгаре, и большинство горожан прибывало на работе. А те редкие прохожие, что попадались братьям на пути, не обращалина них внимания, спеша по своим делам. Нез иногда делал попытки освободить руку из цепкой хватки брата и уговаривал того вернуться домой, но Зейн делал вид, будто не слышит его, всю дорогу рассказывая про своих уличных приятелей:

– …а Боб, дурак, не успел одёрнуть руку и ему капканом палец прищемило так, что отрезать потом пришлось. Ну, не мы, конечно, это делали, к лекарю его отвели, тот сказал, что вовремя успели, а то могло быть заражение и тогда совсем всю кисть пришлось бы того… – Зейн хихикнул, а Незу стало жутко от того, что брат рассказывает подобные вещи так беззаботно.

Да, конечно, Зейн всегда был излишне беспечным, его забавляло всё, даже смотреть, как мясник разделывает порося, в то время, как его брат от такого зрелища падал в обморок. Нез был впечатлительным ребёнком, скромным и послушным, в отличие от близнеца, которому никогда не сиделось на месте. Брат искал развлечения, прогуливал занятия со своими сомнительными «друзьями», пробовал курить сигареты и пить алкоголь. Благо, это было всего пару раз, и родители ничего не узнали, ведь в кругу семьи и родных Зейна считали обаятельным и озорным пареньком, который всех веселил на семейных вечерах. И вот сейчас он нашёл себе новый повод позабавиться, втянув в этот балаган Неза.

Свернув в очередную подворотню, они вышли на небольшой дворик, расположенный среди старых каменных двухэтажных домов, которые уже изжили себя и начали рассыпаться от старости. Здесь жили люди отнюдь ненищие, однако позволить себе более достойное жильё не могли. Двор был неухоженным и пыльным, никаких клумб с цветами или качелей для детей. Всюду деревянные коробки из-под овощей, из которых сооружены столы и лавочки. За одним из таких столов несколько стариков играли в карты. Пресвятая мать, Нез уже возненавидел эти карточки с картинками, из-за которых ему теперь приходится испытывать весь этот стыд.

Нарядно одетую «девочку» и спутника ей под стать в сером дворе заметили сразу. Несколько малышей подбежали к ним и стали рассматривать красивое платье на Незе, трогая рюши и вереща наперебой. Нез забеспокоился, что они испортят подарок для Люсиль, и попятился прочь, но Зейн, отмахиваясь от ребятни, как от назойливых мух, провёл Неза дальше, где на таких же деревянных коробах сидели подростки примерно их лет.

– Добрейшего вечерочка, любезные! – весело обратился Зейн к ребятам, которые вовсю пялились на Неза, а один даже присвистнул:

– Вот это ляля! – сказал тот, что выглядел старше всех. – Твоя подружка что ли? – кивнул он Зейну.

– Моя кузина, – ответил Зейн и обнял за плечи брата. – Видите, как мы похожи! – улыбнулся он, а Нез попытался натянуть шляпку пониже на лицо, чтобы его не рассматривали так пристально.

– Ну, тогда это совсем другое дело! – заулыбался приятель Зейна и подошёл к ним. – Не часто встретишь в наших краях девушек из высшего общества, моё Вам «бонжур»! – и под хихиканье дружков наглый тип попытался поцеловать руку сгорающего со стыда Неза, но тот спрятал руки за спину и вообще старался на него не смотреть.

– Да ладно, сестрёнка! – веселился Зейн. – Не стоит никого стесняться! Давай, я тебя со всеми познакомлю! Вот это, – он указал на главного наглеца, – Чарли, а это Луи, Боб и Дик, – обозначил он троицу позади Чарли, у одного на правой руке отсутствовал указательный палец, и Нез понял, что это и есть бедолага Боб, который угодил в капкан по своей глупости.

– А это, – Зейн махнул на трёх скромно одетых девочек, которые сидели в сторонке и восторженно рассматривали платье на Незе, – Катрин – сестра Чарли, Мари и София. Они милые, можешь пообщаться с ними. – Завершив знакомство, Зейн, наконец-то, отпустил его и подтолкнул к девочкам.

– А как хоть тебя зовут? – спросил Чарли Неза и тот вконец растерялся, но на выручку как всегда пришёл брат:

– Нези её зовут. Она немногословная и чутка стеснительная. А ещё заикается, когда нервничает, оттого, что в детстве её собака напугала.

Нез не переставал удивляться, как складно Зейн всё выдумывает на ходу. Сам бы он так никогда не смог, враньё ему не особо удавалось.

К счастью, парни быстро переключили своё внимание с «новенькой» на игру в карты, и Незу пришлось коротать время с девочками. Возвращаться домой одному в подобном виде совсем не хотелось, да и брат всё равно не отпустит, пока не наиграется со своими приятелями.

– Слышь, – бросил Чарли Зейну, перетасовывая колоду, – давай, если я выиграю, твоя кузина меня поцелует. – И самоуверенный нахал посмотрел на Неза, отчего тот залился краской и возмущённо заявил:

– Я против!

– Не волнуйся, сестрёнка, – подмигнул ему Зейн, – твой поцелуй получит лишь достойный! – усмехнулся он и обратился к Чарли. – А если ты проиграешь, то пойдёшь в лавку дяди Симона и утащишь палку ветчины!

Чарли поморщился, а мальчишки зашептались:

– С дядей Симоном лучше не связываться, он, если поймает – точно руки отрубит! – сказал Боб и потёр правую там, где раньше был указательный палец.

– Но он же не один пойдёт, мы подстрахуем! – воодушевлённо заявил Зейн, и Чарли, махнув рукой, начал раздавать карты, проговорив:

– Да была, не была! Поддаваться тебе сегодня не буду!

И парни увлеклись игрой. А Нез хоть и уверенный, что брат в любом случае не проиграет, всё равно обеспокоился их безумной идеей воровать ветчину у какого-то опасного дяди, который может за подобное руки отрубить. От дурных мыслей его отвлекла Мари, самая младшая из девочек:

– Нези, а у тебя много кукол? – спросила она, теребя в руках старенькую полулысую куклу.

– Нет, – ответил Нез, – я не играю в куклы. Мне больше книги читать нравится.

И тут ему врать не пришлось, он действительно большую часть свободного времени проводил за чтением книг. Родители и родственники знали, что лучший подарок для него — книга, и дарили их на каждый праздник. Вот бы и Зейн так же любил читать, а не эти свои азартные игры, от которых только одни неприятности.

– Правда? – воодушевилась Катрин, услышав ответ Неза про книги. – А какие тебе нравятся? Я вот тоже их люблю, особенно Шекспира! Ты читала «Ромео и Джульетта»?

– Да, мы в гимназии проходили творчество Уильяма Шекспира. У него достаточно интересные произведения, хотя и очень трагичные… – и Нез сам не заметил, как в ходе беседы на интересную для него тему, успокоился и даже присел на лавочку к девочкам. И так бы они сидели, разговаривая о поэзии, но их беседу прервали вопли мальчишек, которые закончили игру и сейчас пытались подбодрить проигравшего Чарли.

– Что ж, дружище, – наиграно вздохнул Зейн и похлопал того по плечу. – Пойдём, не будем тянуть время.

– Да я и не тяну, – раздражённо бросил карты Чарли и, сунув руки в карманы пыльных брюк, зашагал к выходу со двора. – Только не вздумайте кинуть меня там в случае чего, а то я вам и без рук потом наваляю! – попутно пригрозил он.

– Мы с тобой, не волнуйся! – поспешил за ним Боб, а следом Луи с Диком. Зейна же перехватил Нез, отведя в сторону:

– Зейн, хватит уже, скажи ему, что ты пошутил с этим желанием и пойдём домой…

– Не будь занудой, Нези. – Хмыкнул он. –Ничего с ним не случится, мы с ребятами будем рядом и поможем, если что-то пойдёт не так. – И он удалился вслед за мальчишками, а Нез так и остался стоять в растерянности, не зная, что ему делать в такой ситуации. 

На выручку пришли девочки, точнее София:

– Ты не переживай так за них, это же мальчишки, им всегда на месте спокойно не сидится, всё время какую-нибудь глупость вытворить норовят.

– Не бойся, Нези, – Мари успокаивающе погладила его по руке. – Дядя Симон их не поймает, они очень быстро бегают, я сама видела!

Нез улыбнулся её простодушию и подумал, что всё-таки Зейн не бросит в беде своих приятелей.

– Нези…– начала Катрин, когда девочки сели обратно. – А твой брат, случайно, не говорил, кто из девочек ему нравится? – она смутилась и стала перебирать пальцами кончики своих пшеничных волос.

– Нет, – пожал плечами Нез, не сразу поняв смысл её вопроса. – Не знаю даже… Но в гимназии он многим девочкам нравится, – сказав это, Нез посмотрел на расстроенную Катрин и попытался исправить ситуацию. – Но он ни с кем из них не дружит, у него только одни глупости на уме, как эти игры в карты.

– Тогда можешь у него спросить, – перебила его Катрин, – нравлюсь ли я ему?

– Ну, хорошо… – кивнул Нез растеряно.

– А у тебя есть мальчик, который тебе нравится? – вклинилась в разговор София, смутив Неза подобным вопросом.

– Н…нет… – снова начал заливаться краской он. – Мне как-то не до этого… – Незу хотелось сменить тему, и дело было даже не в том, что его самого принимали за девочку, а потому, что была такая девочка, которая ему нравилась.

Спокойная и воспитанная Шэрри была новенькой в их гимназии, имела иностранный акцент и светские манеры. Общение с ней Незу всегда было приятно. Даже Зейн не обошёл её вниманием, хотя она была явно не в его вкусе. Но, к счастью для Неза, брат пришёлся не по душе Шэрри, которая однажды сказала Незу:

– Вы хоть и близнецы, но совершенно не похожи друг на друга: ты словно вода – спокойный, а он как огонь – готовый на своём пути обратить всё в пепел. Боюсь, как бы он однажды не обжёг и тебя…

И в её словах была истина, но она не могла знать, что и сам Нез умел обжигать посильнее Зейна, хотя такое случалось редко и неосознанно.

От воспоминаний Неза отвлёк громкий топот вернувшихся мальчишек. Боб, Дик и Луи, запыхавшиеся и ещё более грязные, чем прежде, вбежали во двор и спрятались в ближайшем доме. Следом из-за поворота вылетели Чарли и Зейн. В руках у Чарли была зажата палка ветчины, но вид у него был встревоженный, а вот Зейн наоборот весь светился от азарта погони. Добежав до девчонок, Чарли крикнул им:

– Вы нас здесь не видели! – и скрылся в доме, куда уже спрятались его друзья.

Зейн же схватил Неза за руку и кинулся с ним бежать на другой выход со двора, попутно выкрикнув ребятам:

– Встретимся в другой раз, когда всё уляжется! Был рад с вами увидеться! – и скрылся в облаке пыли вместе с недоумевающем Незом.

– Забавные ребята, правда? – оказавшись уже далеко от места побега и отдышавшись, спросил Зейн брата.

– Да… – протянул он, думая лишь о том, чтобы поскорее оказаться дома и не попасться на глаза родителям в таком виде. – Пойдём скорее, – добавил Нез и направился в сторону дома. Он не видел смысла расспрашивать брата о том, что там с ними приключилось, всё итак было ясно.

– Не переживай, я знаю, где можно сократить путь, – сказав это, Зейн взял его за руку и повёл в сторону покосившегося от старости забора. Найдя в нём расщелину, Зейн юркнул туда, а Нез полез аккуратно, стараясь не зацепиться платьем о доски. Пройдя дальше, братья вышли к заброшенному строению, возможно, это когда-то был завод или фабрика. Огромная труба, возвышающаяся над полуразрушенным кирпичным зданием, навела Неза на такую мысль.

– Сейчас обойдём эту рухлядь и выйдем как раз к сувенирной лавке, а там уже до дома рукой подать, – говорил Зейн, указывая вперёд. – Напрямую пройдём.

Но, как только они подошли вплотную к зданию, оттуда им навстречу вышла компания ребят весьма сомнительного вида. Их было пятеро, все парни, причем гораздо старше самих близнецов. Одеты так же потрёпанно, как и все обитатели таких неблагополучных районов.

– Ого, какие господа пожаловали в наши края! – сказал один из них и остальные неприятно рассмеялись.

Незу стало не по себе, он вцепился в брата и неуверенно потянул его назад, хотя было очевидно, что бегство здесь не поможет. Зейн же остался непоколебим и, покрепче сжав руку Неза, с невозмутимым выражением лица двинулся вперёд мимо сомнительной компании. Те, в свою очередь, окружили их со всех сторон, не давая возможности пройти.

– Чего это вы, господа хорошие, брезгуете общением с простыми людьми? – сказал парень в кепке, нависнув над ними. От него и его приятелей разило алкоголем и Неза передёрнуло ещё больше.

– С радостью бы поболтали с вами, любезные, – ответил как обычно беззаботно Зейн, – но мы спешим домой. Время позднее и детям, вроде нас, уже пора готовиться ко сну.

– Да ладно, незачем вам так рано спать укладываться, чай, завтра не на завод с утра батрачить, а вон по паркам да лавкам разгуливать, – презрительно фыркнул уже другой тип.

– А нам не помешает общество такой милой барышни, как твоя подружка, – сказав это, один из парней схватил Неза за руку и дёрнул на себя так, что тот вскрикнул от боли, но второй руки, которой он держал брата, не отпустил.

– Эй, ты чего?! – вспылил Зейн, толкнув наглеца, удерживающего Неза, но за того вступились приятели, одёрнув Зейна в сторону и насильно расцепив их руки.

– Слышь, пацан, ступай себе домой баиньки, если руки с ногами дороги, а то пообломаем же, – пригрозил тот, что в кепке.

– Я уйду только с моим… – осёкся Зейн, – с моей сестрой! – он попытался протиснуться через них к брату, но был сбит с ног ударом кулака в живот.

– Зейн! – напугано вскрикнул Нез, чувствуя, как страх и паника охватывают его.

– Вот настырный! – возмутился тот, что держал Неза. – Ну повеселимся мы немного с твоей сестрёнкой и отпустим домой, – похабно хмыкнул он над ухом у Неза.

Зейн, держась за живот, приподнялся на одно колено.

– Вы за это ответите, ублюдки, – злобно сквозь зубы процедил он.

Но парни только рассмеялись, заливисто, как стайка гиен.

– Да что ты нам сделаешь, щенок? Мамку с папкой позовёшь? – продолжали глумиться они.

Зейн посмотрел на них пристально, встретившись взглядом с двумя, что стояли прямо перед ним, и повелительно заговорил:

– Вы сейчас же отпускаете нас и даёте спокойно уйти, не преследуя… – его голос был спокойным и властным.

Нез замер в ожидании реакции хулиганов. Тот, что держал его, молча смотрел на Зейна практически отрешенно, как и тот, что стоял рядом. Но остальные трое, увы, не прониклись этими словами, так как находились в стороне. К сожалению, Зейн ещё не умел гипнотизировать только словами, ему требовался зрительный контакт.

– Мы уйдём, а вы останетесь заниматься своими делами, будто нас здесь никогда не было… – продолжал Зейн.

– Ишь, чего выдумал, сопляк! – возмутился один из тех, кто не попал под влияние гипноза. – Так мы вас и отпустили! – он наотмашь ударил ладонью Зейна так, что тот снова повалился наземь.

Двое парней, что стояли перед ним, вышли из ступора.

– Чертовщина какая-то… – сказал один из них. – Меня аж в сон потянуло… Может, он из этих циркачей, что всякие фокусы показывают на ярмарках?

– А ты тоже циркачка? – спросил Неза тип, что его держал. – Давай, покажи нам что-нибудь интересное…

– Единственно интересное, что она нам может показать, это себя, –сказал парень в кепке и, подойдя к Незу, стал хватать за лиф платья.

Нез отмахивался, просил не трогать, но его схватили за руки, не давая отбиваться. Зейн хотел было подняться, но рядом стоящий тип наступил ногой ему на спину, не позволяя встать. Он барахтался и ругался, а парни смеялись, наблюдая, как их приятель рвёт ткань на лифе под практически слёзные мольбы Неза этого не делать. Но потом они в один миг замолчали, непонимающе уставившись на обнажённый торс Неза. Это было явно не то, чего все ожидали увидеть.

– Вот это фокус… – задумчиво присвистнул один из них.

– Что ещё за маскарад?! – разозлился парень в кепке. – Ты зачем переоделся в девчонку, щенок?! – он схватил Неза за волосы. – Да я сейчас тебе такое устрою!

– Не трожь его! – закричал Зейн и, воспользовавшись замешательством того, кто стоял ногой на нём, вырвался и подбежал к типу в кепке, с ходу ударив кулаком в спину.

Тот от неожиданности пошатнулся вперёд и отпустил волосы Неза. Но парни, что были рядом, тут же оттолкнули Зейна, а разозлённый тип в кепке пригрозил:

– Да я сейчас и тебя, и твою недосестру прямо здесь живьём закопаю. – Сказав это, он и ещё пара его приятелей стали ногами пинать упавшего наземь Зейна. Он лишь успел сжаться в клубок и закрыть голову руками.

Нез закричал, но получил кулаком в лицо от парня, что стоял рядом с ним. Потеряв равновесие, он упал, чувствуя острую боль: кажется, тот сломал ему переносицу. По его ладони, которой зажимал нос, струилась тёплая кровь. Нез отвёл руку прямо перед собой и взглянул на ярко-красные разводы. Перед глазами тут же начало всё расплываться, а в ушах зашумело. Он почти потерял сознание, падая лицом на землю, когда вдруг изнутри обожгло то страшное чувство, которого он так не любил и избегал, но которое питало его потаённую силу. Чувство ярости и жажды насилия над теми, кто пробудил это в нём.

Струйки крови, стекая из носа и падая каплями с пальцев, подвластные неведомой силе, стали увеличиваться в длине и объёме, разрастаясь, словно морские водоросли. Тот парень, что разбил нос Незу, заметил это и стал звать других, но мгновенно был схвачен кровавыми жгутами и брошен в ближайшую стену. Другой, увидев это, закричал и в ужасе кинулся бежать, но тоже был настигнут жгутами. Пока двое, что избивали Зейна, в непонимании и ступоре смотрели на кровавые плети, что нависли над ними, третий забежал в ближайшее строение, надеясь спрятаться, но пара ударов о стену и она осыпалась лавиной камней, погребя под собой очередную жертву. Оставшиеся опомнились и кинулись в разные стороны, но кровавые жгуты никого из них не собирались упускать, поэтому оба были пойманы и с силой ударены о землю. Лишь после этого жгуты отпустили их сломанные тела и медленно уменьшились, становясь обычными кровавыми разводами на земле.

– …ез! ...атик! – он слышал далёкий голос, но не мог расслышать слов.

– Нез! – голос стал отчётливее, кто-то звал его по имени. Этот голос был ему очень знаком.

Нез с трудом открыл глаза и, приходя в себя, увидел взволнованное лицо брата перед собой.

– Нез, ты как? – обеспокоенный Зейн крайне редкое зрелище. Его мало что может вывести из равновесия в этой жизни. А сейчас он сидел возле Неза, уложив его голову на свои колени, и от переизбытка эмоций тараторил что-то маловнятное:

– Вот ты им задал! Я просто в ужасном восторге! Точнее, в восторге и ужасе! – он нервно хихикнул. – Жаль, только, что я толком ничего не видел, но их перепуганные крики до сих пор звучат в ушах!.. Можешь встать? – резко переключился он снова на брата.

Нез кивнул и поднялся, опираясь на его плечо, и они не спеша пошли вдоль неприятного здания прочь. Нез не стал осматриваться по сторонам и даже не хотел думать о том, что там могло произойти, пока он был без сознания. Лишь знал, что все те ужасы, что творились в злополучном месте, были полностью на его совести, даже если в тот момент он совсем себя не контролировал…

Это проклятье проявилось у него год назад, как и у брата, но, к сожалению, имело не такой уж безобидный характер, как обычный гипноз Зейна. Это нечто иное. Что-то жуткое, дьявольское. Словно демон охватывает его тело и творит все эти отвратительные вещи. Первый раз у Неза пробудилась эта сила, когда они играли с братом у пруда за их усадьбой, они сбежали туда по инициативе Зейна, и на них напали бродячие псы. Нез жутко испугался, Зейн пытался отбиться палкой, но они ещё больше свирепели и кидались на них. Одна из собак вцепилась в руку Зейна и он так сильно закричал, что Нез начал терять сознание от страха и вида крови. Очнувшись, он обнаружил рядом напуганного Зейна, прижимающего к себе прокушенную руку, а вокруг них жуткое месиво из того, что осталось от псов…

Зейн тогда всё видел и рассказал, что когда Нез потерял сознание и упал, на него тоже набросились. Казалось, что собаки его загрызут, но с первым укусом их отшвырнуло какими-то багровыми плетьми, которые, как потом разглядел Зейн, тянулись из ран Неза, словно кровавые ленты. Они стали опутывать псов… Всё произошло так быстро… Опомнился он только тогда, когда кровавые плети исчезли вместе с последними предсмертными визгами собак. Но сдвинуться с места Зейн не мог, онемев от ужаса.

Тогда же вдвоем, омывшись от крови в пруду, они поклялись друг другу, что никто никогда не узнает их страшную тайну о жутком даре… Нез, наверное, давно бы сошёл с ума, если б не Зейн. Брат как-то быстро оправился от случившегося и всегда подбадривал Неза, не давая тому думать на эту тему. Наверное, поэтому он пытался втянуть брата во всяческие авантюры, чтобы ему некогда было заниматься самокопанием. И, на удивление, это помогало. Вскоре Неза даже перестали мучить кошмары, которые появились после того случая, а увлечение книгами смягчило всё ещё больше, ведь что может лучше всего помочь отвлечься и забыться на время, как не чудесный мир книг? Так Нез и провёл тот год и, казалось бы, всё забылось или вовсе ничего не было, просто разыгралось их детское воображение, но всё повторилось снова, только уже в этот раз не с бродячими псами, а с людьми…

До усадьбы добрались затемно. К счастью, родители задержались в гостях, и у братьев была возможность незамеченными проникнуть в дом, привести себя в более-менее нормальный вид, и поскорее лечь спать, чтобы к возвращению отца и матери не пришлось ничего объяснять, как и год назад. Надо отдохнуть, да придумать историю получше, и покрасочнее, как любит Зейн…

– Ах, матушка, я так виноват! Это всё моя нетерпеливость! – артистично перевирал случившее Зейн, в то время как Нез стоял в сторонке с самым виноватым видом и старался не смотреть в глаза родителям, иначе, как ему казалось, они сразу поймут, что практически всё сказанное братом ложь. – Нам так хотелось вместе первыми преподнести то чудное платье нашей дорогой и любимой кузине, чтобы на свой праздник она была именно в нём! Поэтому мы самолично отправились к ней, но по пути нам попались хулиганы, которые силой отобрали у нас подарок Люсиль, причинив нам немало проблем… – Зейн изобразил такой трагический вид, что в совокупности с синяками на его лице это смотрелось очень правдоподобно.

Благо, те хулиганы ему не сломали рёбер. А Незу, можно сказать, и вовсе повезло, на его лице красовался только небольшой шрам на переносице, который заживёт так же быстро, как и те укусы собак. Их мать, охая и ахая во время рассказа Зейна, чуть ли не теряла сознание от своей впечатлительности. Отец же нервно ходил по гостиной и вполголоса грозился поднять всю полицию города, чтобы разыскать мерзавцев, посмевших тронуть его сыновей. Но через неделю успокоился, хоть и обратился в полицию: всё равно не удалось найти тех, кто напал на братьев. Ведь ещё тогда виновные поплатились за свой глупый поступок…

– Ну, правда же, братик, я очаровашка? – наигранно восхищался Зейн, кружась у зеркала в пышном девичьем платье.

Нет, это было уже другое платье, то было испорчено безвозвратно, а это мама купила взамен того. Поскольку до дня рождения Люсиль оставалась ещё пара дней, Зейн не упустил возможность вновь подурачиться, только уже не переодевая брата, а самому облачившись в платье.

– Зейн, пожалуйста, сними его и положи на место! – чуть ли не взмолился Нез, опасаясь порчи ещё и этого подарка, но брат был непреклонен, бегая от него по гостиной и хихикая на манер девчонки.

– Ах, Незушка, ты такой шалунишка! Ихихи! – вовсю веселился Зейн, убегая, пока они не столкнулись за диваном и дружно рухнули на пол.

Послышался треск рвущейся ткани. Нез страдальчески застонал:

– Зеееейн, что с платьем?!

– Да не переживай, всего лишь рюша оторвалась, я скажу Соне, она зашьёт! – как всегда беззаботно ответил брат.

И всё как обычно, всё так, будто ничего страшного с ними не случалось до этого…


End file.
